Craig Pelton
| name = Craig Isadore Pelton | aka = "The Dean", "Dean Dangerous" | actor = Jim Rash | first = "Pilot" | last= "Emotional Consequences of Broadcast Television" | birthdate = | hometown = Denver, Colorado | department = School Administration | position = Dean | family = Unnamed sister, Unnamed father | relationship = |twitter = GreendaleDean | cc =faculty-admin/craig-pelton }} Bio Personality The Dean is shown to be a very upbeat and overall cheerful person. He enjoys interacting with his students and attempts to get them more involved in school functions, sometimes employing strong arm tactics to get them to volunteer , . On the surface, Dean Pelton has a lot of pride in the school but it masks an obvious inferiority complex he has over its actual collegiate status . He spends an inordinate amount of his time trying to improve Greendale's prestige though many of these attempts prove misguided . In the same vein, Pelton goes to great lengths to be accepting or indiscriminate of others. His use of extreme political correctness often inadvertently leads to him being more offensive than intended . He has poor leadership skills and panics whenever emergencies occur . Pelton is aware of his shortcomings and berates himself frequently for being a ''"Bad Dean" . These insecurities allow him to be easily cowed by people with more forceful personalities . His initial conservative personality faded as his more of his eccentricities surfaced. These quirks included using the word "Dean" as a pun and dressing up in elaborate costumes . The latter is an indulgence he likes to use in order to deliver news personally to his favorite students in the study group. Another quirk he has is his ambiguous sexuality which has been the subject of much debate. At one point, Vice Dean Robert Laybourne described him as a "pansexual imp" . He hasn't confirmed his orientation even when pejoratively called a "fruit" by Leonard Rodriguez. Pelton responded to the taunt by stating it was "barely the whole truth" . Several possible indicators of his leanings are his often feminine cosplay and a hint of a past involvement with City College's Dean Spreck . His obsession with Jeff Winger is another example as he is frequently seen playfully touching Jeff when they are together and vying for an opportunity to spend time alone with him. His sexuality is apparently extremely complicated: while Pelton admits that gay is "heavily in the mix" and '' "approximately two sevenths"'' of what he is, he doesn't identify as merely homosexual, stating that "gay doesn't even begin to cover it" and that he "makes gayness look like Mormonism". In his own words, "If coming out is a magic show and gayness is a rabbit coming out of a hat, I'm one of those never-ending handkerchiefs" . He also has an unabashed dalmatian fetish, the basis of which is still unknown . Character history Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Trivia Quotes "Intro to Political Science" Category:Community Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Faculty Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Craig Pelton Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 6 Characters